


Converse With Death

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of one-sided conversations between lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Converse With Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



“Merry Christmas, Shinjiro…. I know you can’t hear me, but I really want to talk to you…. I got you another watch, to replace the one that broke, and made you cookies.” 

 

“So, everything’s fine, I guess. I mean, if you ignore that the world’s about to end, but we’re going to stop it from ending and then everything’ll go back to normal, I hope…” 

 

“Does anyone else talk to you? I’m just wondering, since you’ve been here for two months and we’ve all been visiting you. I guess I’ll have to talk to the nurse about that.” 

 

“What’s it like being unconscious? Okay, I’m sorry, that one was really rude, but…. I hope you’re enjoying it, in case you… never wake up, I guess.” 

 

“I want you to wake up, and I promise that when you wake up, I’ll be at your bedside with a cake, and I’ll kiss you. Someone found an old cookbook with your recipes yesterday, and I want to try the one for chocolate cake in there. I’ll make it for the day of your discharge, and we’ll throw a party.” 

 

“Don’t die. Please, don’t die…. I know that you have an about three percent chance of waking up right now, and I don’t know if telling you that is going to affect your rate of recovery, but I really want you to be alive, so we can live out the rest of our lives together and cook and raise dogs and have kids together in ten years.” 

 

“I love you, okay?! I love you, and I won’t fall out of love with you, so please wake up sometime soon. We all need you to wake up, so you can keep fighting and living with us.” 

 

“Can I kiss you right now? I know, that won’t wake you up, but I just want to feel your lips again.” 

 

“I hope you liked how that felt, and I hope you’re enjoying your stay in limbo or wherever the hell you are, but please,  _ come back  _ to the mortal plane. I really miss you, and want to see you again before the world ends and we all die.” 

 

* * *

 

“...hey, I’m sorry for not going to your funeral, but the doctors wanted to keep me in for more tests and Aki told me about it…. and I didn’t want the first time I saw you after I woke up to be  _ your death,  _ Minako….” 

 

“I still…. can’t believe that you’re dead. It’s almost like I’m expecting to wake up one day and discover that all I’ve been doing is dreaming, for you’re going to be yelling at me to wake up and cook you breakfast or something.” 

 

“I brought you sunflowers. I hope you like them…. is there anything you want me to tell you, Minako? How’s the afterlife? Have you met anyone interesting there?”

 

“...um, anyways…. I’m going back to school for the new year. It never really did me any good, trying to throw away my life and drown in nostalgia…. so, thanks for saving my life, Minako. I really wish I could’ve told you that before you died….” 

 

“I…. really wish…. that we could’ve had more time together, before everything went to hell…. but, then again, it’s only my fault that I got shot, so don’t feel responsible for the mess at all.” 

 

“Should I tell you what’s in the box? It’s…. a necklace with a ring on it, and I don’t remember when or why I got it, but it’s for you and I hope you’ll be able to see it….” 

 

“....you’re dead, so you can’t respond to anything I’m saying, I know. I just want to be able to see you again, and kiss you and spend more time with you and your enthusiasm for everything and anything….” 

 

“I…. love you, Minako. I’ll miss you and we’ll all miss you and I really wish that you were alive, just….”

  
“I’m a mess, am I? I’ll get myself back together, I promise, and I’ll remember you for the rest of my life as the girl who saved me. I just wish that you never had to die.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this.


End file.
